


Backdraft On Love

by RaccoonRaven



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Graphic Description, M/M, Medical, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Sarcasm, Self-Harm, Series, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonRaven/pseuds/RaccoonRaven
Summary: After losing his EMS partner to an accident, Virgil must take a new partner under his wing while trying to heal from it all. He is the best Medic they have on the team, what happens if his demons try to take him out? Will the spunky new person help him heal a little more?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! If you haven't, I would recommend checking out my one shot "Simple" as a better understanding! You don't have to but it would make more sense for this.
> 
> There are some triggers of car crash and death this chapter so stay safe!!

Virgil glanced up, noticing a tall lanky man with blonde hair and black-framed glasses that were big on him. It was early morning, 1am shift change, so he was going through his ambulance to stock up on anything the last shift used.

“What can I help you with, nerd?” Virgil asked the man, setting down the IV bags.

“Uh, I was just hired on here as an EMT-A while I am growing through the Fire Academy. I am looking for Chief Murhfey, I’m Logan Anderson.” Logan held out his hand, his uniform was ironed and firmed like he washed it 20 times.

Virgil smirked, looking up and down at Logan. “Aight’ CHIEF!” Virgil yelled, making a few men, on the other side of their fire engine who's checking gear, groan. “Short-stock, quiet!” One with a deep voice snapped back.

Logan studied Virgil, the short man catching his attention with attitude and confidence. Logan was tall, with blonde hair that seemed controlled with some hair spray. His eyes were bright green with rings of white in them. His skin was pale, not as pale as Virgil’s but it could be noted he stayed in a bit more or long sleeves.

“Anderson, hey sir. Uh, Virgil, I need you around for this.” The chief said, stepping from the gathering ground.

Virgil sighed once more, stopping the stocking of his truck and walking over. “So, Logan here will ride with you the 24-shift, be nice and teach him.” The chief explained, earning a groan from Virgil.

Virgil still never got over Roman, since then his partners varied from who was on shift. Roman was his ride and die, his partner he lost because people cannot read signs and move over. They want to get home to their families as much as the traffic people do; however, some don’t understand other’s safety.

“Virgil, please. We can’t keep taking a person off the fire engine for your partner. Just treat him nicely. Now stock up while he signs the paperwork.” Chief said without another peep from Virgil.

Logan walked back with the Chief to his office, glancing back at Virgil with a slight smirk.

About three and a half hours in, the station was quiet while the men took naps or watched the tv. Virgil was watching the tv while he snacked on some brownies someone brought while Logan was reading his fire science book.

“Question,” Logan mumbled for a moment.

“Might have an answer,” Virgil shot back, looking at the man, smiling softly to himself as he reminisced over how much Logan read the book.

“Are you a firefighter?” Logan looked up at Virgil, catching him staring. Logan blushed and looked over at Fisher, another fighter that was on the fire engine.

“Yeah, I’m lieutenant,” Virgil said as Logan’s head snapped back up in shock.

“Oh! Cool! Uh.. so I have a question about fire dynamics. What is a backdraft again?” Logan sat up when Virgil laughed.

“A bad day, but.” Virgil sat up as well pausing the tv.

“When you deprive oxygen of a fire, the room gets hot and the gases go up to the ceiling. They get super hot and are ready to relieve pressure. So when someone breaks a window or opens a door. That cold oxygen runs in bursting the gases making them explode and everything is gone. Child, dog, the room and even the firefighters in there.” He explained with a sigh.

“Oh,” Logan nodded and looked back at his book reading while Virgil sat back turning on the tv again. 

BEEEEEEP

Virgil and the others jumped up and ready to listen, others dragged out of the bunks.

“Medic 45.. Medic 45.. Woman complaining about leg cramps after her morning run, says it's the worst she’s felt all year. Be advised, we have treated her before for a stroke.” The dispatch reported over the speaker system and their radios. 

Virgil got up, Logan following while Virgil grabbed a radio. Logan didn’t know what to do, standing there shifting on his leg ready to learn, “Get a damn radio and let's go.” Virgil said in a stern voice making Logan jump and find an unclaimed radio. 

Virgil loaded into the driver's side, then Logan got into the passenger side. Virgil opens the bay door, flipping on lights and the siren as he pulls out of the fire station. 

“Okay, could be dehydrated. Or-”-''Logan, it's probably her lack of controlled legs. After having a stroke, she was lucky for her range of movement.” Virgil sighed and rolled up his sleeve when they passed an intersection. 

Logan noticed the self-harm cuts that littered his arm, he noticed old track marks from drugs. Just by looking he could tell they were from the past, maybe ten years old but never healed. Now Logan noticed how skinny the paramedic truly was and how lacking he was on self-care. 

When they arrived, Logan heard Virgil bark orders at him while he jumped out with the tablet walking over to the lady on the sidewalk. 

“Mrs. Gail Graham, so you reported leg cramps very badly huh?” Virgil squatted down to her height while she sat on the sidewalk. 

“Mmm, yessir,” Gail complained. 

“Let's go, Anderson!” Virgil called when Logan came around with the stretcher when Gail started to seize. 

“Shit,” Virgil mumbled and moved her to the flat surface of the pavement when Logan came around and grabbed her head lightly. 

“What- Oh, good move Nerd.” He said pushing a needle of antibiotics. 

When Gail finally stopped seizing, Virgil and Logan transferred her to the stretcher and loaded her into the back of the ambulance. 

“Watch her while I drive, she should be out until we reach the hospital,” Virgil said jumping into the driver’s side, Logan closing the back and sitting beside Gail. 

Logan hooked up IV’s and the ECG monitor, as he sighed. The way Virgil knew this woman, meaning she’s had trouble before, and she didn’t look that old; she was maybe mid-forty to fifty years old. 

Logan’s father died from a heart attack when he was fifty two; Logan was only sixteen when it happened. After his father passed his mom had changed, she became quite quiet but a whole lot meaner in his opinion. He wanted to do something in the medical field although his mother didn’t want it to happen, so he went to college, got his Masters, then told his mother to piss off as he started EMS school, not looking back or changing his mind.

Logan came back to reality, noticing he had finished the report and that they've arrived. Virgil was opening the back, “Clear reports on the way over,” Logan said while helping Virgil unload the stretcher. 

When they left the ER, Logan noticed Virgil had covered his arms again. “You were zoned back there, I was talking to you,” Virgil said, pulling away from the ER bay drive. 

“Sorry, I was writing in the zone.” Logan glanced out the window and watched the sunrise. He never took it in until now. 

“Pretty, huh?” Virgil asked, glancing at Logan before looking back on the road. 

“Yeah.. I always slept in, missing them, and when I didn’t.. Never saw them after saving a woman.” Virgil snorted, Logan, looking confused. 

“You’re like an adorable kitten that needs to be protected from the world.” Virgil looked around at the traffic gathering for work. 

This time Logan snorted, “Kitten? Seriously?” He looked at Virgil with a goofy grin. 

“Depends, are you a tiger in bed?” Virgil accidentally shot back, but regretted it instantly and about to take it back, that was, until he heard a roar of a laugh from beside him. Logan was laughing, the biggest smile spread on his face. 

“Good one, I’ll stick with Kitten until you take me on a date. Might see the tiger then,” Logan smirked seeing Virgil turn bright red. 

“We’ll see,” Virgil muttered lowly to himself as he pulled into a Waffle House parking lot. “Breakfast is served,” Virgil added, parking the ambulance. 

“Not eating at the station?” Logan asked, getting out with Virgil. He fixed his glasses and made sure the tire blocks were down while Virgil did the same on the other side. 

“Mark is a good man, a terrible cook.” Virgil hummed the response while he opened the door for Logan. 

Logan nodded and walked in, finding a table towards the door in a quiet place. The waitress took their drink orders as they examined the menus. Logan didn’t eat out often but he figured this is the fastest for them, not having to worry about cooking and being able to relax, even just for the twenty minutes it takes to make a quick meal. Virgil must know that life, but now he would have to get used to it. He glanced up at Virgil who looked like he had an idea of what he wanted, now staring out at the sunrise. The sun rays hit his face to show his imperfect perfect flaws. His face seemed brighter and his freckles stood out more, his light blue eyes had this golden glow while his hair perfectly fell with a few wisps of it on his face. 

“Ready?” He heard, snapping, slowly getting him out of his trance and into reality. Once brought back, he noticed the waitress and Virgil waiting for him to say his order.

“Uh, er, Eggs, sausage, and some hash browns.” He handed her the menu, watching Virgil. 

“Miss Rose, I’ll have my normal with a side of extra pancakes and hot coffee. None of that cold leftover for the 6am hungover people.” Virgil made the lady, Miss Rose, laugh while taking his menu. 

“Only for you dear,” She spoke softly with a wink, turning on her heel. 

There was the sound of the door opening and fast-clicking-shoes on the floor when Virgil’s blank face turned into a smile. “Patton! Off work already?” He asked, standing so Patton could sit next to him by the window. 

“Yeah, no more overtime.” Patton hummed and sipped Virgil’s water, while Virgil had his coffee. 

“Who’s this?” Patton asked Virgil, studying Logan. 

“Logan Anderson, my.. Partner for today,” Patton looks shocked from the words Virgil spoke like it was uncommon. 

“Salutations,” Logan offered his hand, Patton shaking it before the food arrived.  
Virgil took his extra pancakes, placing them for Patton while Rose placed the other plates. “Need anything else, just holler.” She smiled walking away to deal with other customers. 

“How long?” Patton asked, chowing down on the pancakes. 

“Just today I know of, ain't bad. Dunno, having taken him to.. Naw nevermind.” Both Patton and Virgil smirked, worry tugging at Logan in a good, fun way. 

“And he hasn’t been bad teaching me,” Patton let out a howl of laughter when Virgil turned red. 

“Bitch,” Virgil snapped. 

“Jerk, Asshat, Idjit.” Patton mocked, making Logan chuckle. 

“This is my friend Patton, since he can’t be nice and introduce himself I will. He works at the facility down the way.” Virgil giggled when Patton blushed, trying to chew faster to speak. 

“Hey, just because we are here does not mean to choke yourself. Slow down,” Logan added in causing Virgil to laugh even more as Patton turned fifty shades of a darker red. 

“Sorry, he’s right,” Patton sighed and sipped his water.

The friends ate quietly for half an hour then Virgil paid for the bill and got up stretching. 

“Stay safe, Virg.” Patton sighed and hugged him before he stepped away, aware of Virgil’s dislike to touch. 

“I will. Let’s go, Kitten,” Virgil sighed and walked out to the ambulance. Logan followed suit after bidding Patton a goodbye. He climbed into the driver’s side once seeing Virgil in the passenger.  
“I’ve only driven these a few times,” Logan started it and pulled from the parking spot carefully. 

“Already broke the first rule just fine,” Virgil smirked seeing Logan panic. 

“Backing up without a backer, you didn’t need anyone,” Virgil added. 

“No one ever said I didn’t miss,” Logan shot back, making Virgil howl laughing. 

The laughing crew went back to the station, the day went on as smoothly as any EMS/Firefighter’s day can. Logan studied Virgil more, finding his dislike of touch was all around, he would fidget if his buddies crowded around him and he was smart. Any question, Virgil had an answer. He also planned their weekly Thursday night training for volunteers. Logan was just stunned that for such a closed-off man he was, he was very sweet, intelligent and handsome; the last part he added himself. 

It was closing time near 10 pm or 22:00 in the station when suddenly, two loud beeps went off, making everyone stop in their place. 

“Medic 45, Engine 47, Tower 4, car crash at an intersection-” The dispatch went off about a crash while they ran to their engines. Virgil got in to drive the ambulance, getting out of the station first and down the road. 

“Two fatality wreck with a little girl trapped in the truck, the mother is out and walking.” Logan read the reports while they flew past many intersections until they slowed upon the police filled one, stopping the engine and getting out quickly. 

Virgil jogged over, it was a bloody crash with two bodies covered by the woods. Virgil heard the little girl, snapping him from the noise until he could find her. Regan, a firefighter walked over with a flashlight, looking over the truck that seemed to be crushed in and folded in. 

“She’s in the back,” Logan said, taking the light and shining it where he happened to see her. 

“Thank you!” They both said, taking off to that spot with tools. 

It took them a while, and her screams got worse, until they got quiet. When they pulled her from the wreckage, she was bloody with glass all over her skin. Virgil froze briefly. 

“Mommy!” She wailed, looking blue. They were working as fast as they could on her, her mangled body bleeding from everywhere. 

Logan can remember one thing from that moment, Virgil’s sweet voice whispering to her when they stopped working, they knew she was dying with no chance of life. He took her hand and brushed her hair from her face, the first chance they got to look at her, about eight, young. 

“You’re doin’ fine sweetheart,” Virgil whispered so softly to soothe the girl while they pushed in painkillers, to help her relax. Her mother was not there, taken away with DUI. 

Logan winced when she did pass, and they covered her. Everyone around the crash scene stopped, bowed their heads and took off their hats paying their respect when the morgue took her away. Logan just watched a little girl die, it all was sinking in.

He watched her leave, and everyone paying respects before they had to get back to work. He felt weak, not able to still process it. Somewhere between his mind and the flashing lights, he was in the passenger seat of the ambulance while Virgil still worked. He didn’t remember what time he felt Virgil climb into the ambulance but he looked over at him. 

“First death is always hard.. It's okay,” Virgil started the ambulance and pulled away. It was 1:45 am, when they got back they would be able to go home. 

When they got there, Virgil unloaded his gear and clocked out, Logan watched. They all laughed and talked while he fidgeted and walked out to his truck. He knew one thing, Virgil was a badass and a sweetheart. Also, this is a job for him despite what his parents wanted and his mother's opinion. 

Virgil got into his jeep, sighing softly as he took a minute to think. Maybe Logan was an okay partner, maybe Roman is telling him to move on. Maybe it is time to. Looking at a picture of Roman holding him, they were kissing deeply, he knew he was doing just fine now.


	2. A Time To Talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW!!
> 
> MEDICAL SCENES, MINOR
> 
> I'm sorry the story is short, I promise more.

“Virg! This place is a pig pen!” A voice called out through Virgil’s house while picking up stuff, a groan following. 

“A two-week-old pizza?!” A familiar voice called out after the other, tossing it in the trash.

The two people started to clean the apartment with sad frowns before one of them opened the door to Virgil’s room, it was a mess as well. All around, Roman’s clothes were tossed around, a small body lying in a pile of them. 

“Virg..” The voice sighed and sat on the bed, moving his hair from his eyes as he fluttered them open. “Pat, I miss him.” The sob escaped making Patton’s heartbreak bringing him into a hug. 

The anniversary of Roman’s death was Saturday, no one heard from Virgil for the entire weekend, some said they saw him against Roman’s gravesite. Logan even called, concerned for his partner. When someone explained what happened, he understood why Virgil was so grumpy with a new partner. 

“Whe- Oh, Baby brother!” A new voice entered the picture making Virgil open his eyes again. 

“Thomas!” Virg cried, “I miss him!” He sobbed again when Thomas held him now as Patton took to cleaning the room. 

“I know, but we need to get up and get you showered and dress. You have work, feel up to it?” Thomas coaxed Virgil up, who gave a weak nod. Maybe A shower will help, but he couldn’t let them see his recent scars. 

Virgil stopped Thomas by the door, convincing him that he could shower alone. He couldn’t even stand alone but he needed to be strong. 

“I am fine,” Virgil’s spoke closing the door.

//

“Medic 45, Medic 45, please respond to--” The dispatch gave the address as Logan flipped on the lights and sirens driving towards the address. 

“It’s an allergic reaction,” Virgil sighed and looked at the notes dispatch collected from the caller. 

“Fun,” Logan returned the sigh and pulled in front of the house with the man bending over an older man who was turning red. 

Logan tilted his head, "he's very red." He parked the ambulance as Virgil's head shot up.

“Red man! Shit,” Virgil jumped out, grabbing his bag with a quick jog over. 

“Hey, sir, stay with me!” Virgil yelled, trying to keep the man’s attention while he shot the first EpiPen in him.

"Please save him! Please, he had some walnuts. He's allergic!" The man bending over him cried.

Logan came over with the stretcher, kneeling down checking his pupils and airway. When Virgil shot the second EpiPen is when the guy started to breathe on his own. 

"Good, good, deep breaths." Virgil encouraged as Logan began IV's.

Virgil was quiet the rest of the scene time and hauling him to the ER.

Unloading him at the ER, they had him talking and alert. 

Virgil told Logan he was driving this time with an attitude, Logan was now getting curious.

“How’d you know what was going on?” Logan asked, getting in to ride

“It’s common, a different allergic reaction.” Virgil sighed, moving the seat up due to short legs.

“Hey, are you okay? This weekend no one could get ahold of you and they told me it is the anniversary of Roma-” Logan was cut off.

“Don’t speak his name,” Virgil snapped and watched the road ahead of him.

“Roman?” Logan tested, seeing Virgil watch the road-gripping the wheel with his knuckles turning white.

The ride was silent after, Virgil didn't say a thing and Logan didn't dare test it. The station was a mess as the fire engine and other engines were gone on a call. Virgil parked the ambulance, watching the wheel. 

"We have to clean up," Logan said and jumped when Virgil began to hit the steering wheel.

"HE'S DEAD! DEAD! AND I CAN'T SAVE HIM!" Virgil screamed and sobbed. His eyes were red and face stained with tears, spit all over him. Logan without a second thought was around and opening the door to catch the crying man. Virgil was clinging to him as Logan stumbled back until he was sitting down with Virgil. 

"Deep breaths.." Logan whispered and rubbed his back until both of them dozed off.

\--

"Virgy?" Logan heard the voice but didn't register it as it blended into his dream.

"Virgy wake up," Logan now knew that wasn't his dream and slowly started to come too. In front of him, Virgil was still sleeping and a man crouching down. 

"Hey, I'm Thomas." Thomas greeted rubbing Virgil's back. Logan felt a spark of protectiveness and moved Virgil closer.

"I'm his brother, it's okay." Logan nodded and pulled Virgil from Logan so he can get up. 

"What happened?" Chief asked as Logan sighed.

"I brought up Roman, and when we got here. he broke down and started hitting the steering wheel. I felt.. I had to protect him.." He explained earning a nod.

"We need to talk," Thomas sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's crappy but I forgot about it as I've been busy doing the job myself. Read and review, let me know ways to improve or what you want to see!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!! More to come! Lemme know if I need to add any tags!


End file.
